Reckless Beings in A Reckless Universe
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: So beautiful. Ashalie thought. How could they be so beautiful. Even the boy. Simply perfect.


_"Tell us the story again, Leslia!" _

_"Alright, Alright, Hush." She whispered. Here we go again. She thought._

Once upon a time in a small village; there lived a girl. But not any girl. This girl was beautiful like the moon, but shone like the sun. Her voice was like the ocean. All the males in the village were smitten with love. The girl did not show any interest for anyone in the village. When one day; a carriage showed up to the village and out popped a petite girl. All the villagers could not believe it! It was the Duke's daughter. Turns out her mother and father had been attacked and she had been sent to the village. To live with Aunt Janelia, and Uncle Hugh.

Before any of the villagers had time to gasp, a boy also stepped out of the carriage. The boy looked about 17 and extremely handsome. His hair was a dark mess on his head. He was lean and tall. The petite girl and the young man introduced themselves as Shinichi and Misao Ronchester. Daughter and son of the late Duke and Duchess. When they announced their titles you could see the pain and anxiety in their strangely colored eyes. They're eyes were golden. Not yellow but clear liquid gold. _So beautiful _Ashalie thought. She was extremely jealous. Who do they think they are! Coming over to HER village with their pure gorgeousness. She was even jealous of the boy. They're hair looked like silk. Both had black hair. But at the ends; it wasn't black but red. Shinichi's was chimson while Misaos was brighter...like Scarlet.

But that was years ago. And the excitement had grown weary. The son and daughter were no longer like the shiny new toy. Ashalie examined the couple every night. She noticed the way they never went outside in the sun. They always did they chores in silence and in the dark. How they could see in the pitch darkness, Ashalie did not know. Sometimes as they worked, Ashalie could see one of them smirk as if sharing a private joke.

But one night Ashalie followed the pair into the Forrest. Bad idea on her part. It was pitch dark outside and she couldn't see a thing. She couldn't even hear the easy chatter she had once heard from Misao and Shinichi.

All of a sudden Ashalie heard a swig snap. She felt eyes burning a hole in her back. Slowly she turned around.

Right there in front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long dark locks that made him look like a god. He was shirtless and she could see a tattoo half covered by his jeans. The man all of a sudden smiled a smile that looked hungary. His lips moved, and out came a sound. Ashalie could not understand the man.

"Sguardo. Un essere umano incauto. Shinichi! "(close enough to what I wanted) His voice was so beautiful that Ashalie almost swooned right there. Almost. She didn't know how but she held her ground.

Out of nowhere Shinichi suddenly appeared. "Che vuole lei? Alexandre."(okay okay I know that makes no sense but the translator was being dumb and wouldn't translate what I wanted it to say. It's SUPPOSED to say What do you want? Alexandre.) Shinichi said it so harsh like he was annoyed that the god--or as he was called, Alexandre, had called him. As if he were scum. Ashalie had never seen a look that harsh in her short 15 years. Ashalie was so scared. When suddenly she could feel a cool breathe on the nape of her neck. Too scared to turn around; she looked at Shinichi, who was looking the person behind her. Slowly he sighed and said. Well she didn't know what but it was foreign. "Bene Misao. Averlo nel suo proprio modo." (Fine, Misao. Have it your own way.) Then as silently and quickly as Misao had appeared, she was suddenly in front of Ashalie. Beautiful as always. She leaned forward into Misao. She felt drawn to her. Like her dad to coffee. Misao gave a small polite smile before she bent over Ashalie's throat. With one movement Misao had bit down. Hard. Ashalie felt her blood being drawn against her will. She didn't like it.

"What are you?" Ashalie maneged to get out. Though she didn't need to ask, she already knew.

"Ahh. My child. I'm sure you already have the answer to that." Shinichi replied. This time in english.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"That my child, we can not answer." Ashalie knew Shinichi was probably thousands and thousands of years old but did he have to call her child?

"Dovremmo cambiarla?" (Should we change HER!) Misao had stopped feeding to ask the question. Whatever it may have been.

"sì" As soon as the question left Misao lips, Shinichi answered. Ashalie didn't need a translator to know what sì meant.

She was about to join the undead.

......hmmmm sounds interesting...

Okay Okay. Who ever has read VD3 probably noticed Misao and Shinichi ;) Even if they were the bad guys, I think they deserve some happiness. I actually liked them in VD3. They sounded sooooooo cute. :D lol Though, in this Shinichi won't be all like sisters are precious and kisses her right on the lips. blehh! They will be like NORMAL siblings...or as normal as vampires can get. Yeah, I changed them from being demons to vampires. They will still be able to turn into cute little foxes though :) Kitsune is what they're called for the people who haven't read VD3. Kitsune means fox spirit. I think Kitsune is how you spell it?

Okay well tell me what you think and if you want to hear more!

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
